elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ally/@comment-99.122.49.97-20131001101847/@comment-90.199.162.9-20131019123654
The only thing which spoils older pets is ultimately speed; speed is the ultimate statistic in Elona, observable by comparing anything which has the max 2000, To any other boss. Fortunately in Elona+ you can train speed in a few new ways, not only that but thanks to speed upper potions the potential of speed can be maintained. However, bottles of Herme's blood require so much grinding that it can detract from the fun of the game to simply keep your favourite familiars around. Evolutions sometimes mitigate some of the problems, but when most give around 20 Extra speed to the evolved form whilst previously only having what, an average of 100 Or so speed in the first place? It makes me wonder if the evolutions are simply underpowered. Admittedly, a lot of pets, once evolved, gain interesting abilities or new bits which give them advantages that other races will never be able to obtain. It's like creating a character. You want the class/race bonus more than anything else, because if it's something that is unobtainable or unique, that is the main selling point of the race/class in the long-term. All stats, luck, speed, etc, can be earned or trained to max on any character, this is true for pets. Because of that, the only reason not to keep your old pets is essentially because you can't be arsed to grind them up to the levels where they'll compete with say, a Xeren satellite. I don't blame you, or anyone else for that either, it's an absurd amount of time. Personally, I'd consider self-imposed limitations whilst utilizing memory editors to get all the herme's potions or other such things that you'll need. The limitation could be for instance to only get 10 Each in-game year? Or for instance making a stack that'll just sit around until your pet dings on a multiple of X Levels, let's say they'll drink one herme's potion every 5 Or so levels. By the time they reach level 50-100, They should be on par with the other monsters. This way of cheating seems more like you're fixing the way that speed scales in retrospect, because the other changes seem to have done little for the sheer amount of grinding required to reach the likes of Xeren satellites, or shit, just the ability to turn the new bell which has an absurd 2000 Speed (MAX!) to a ranged unit through Leold will render them useless. By the way, Leold's ability to add skills to an otherwise useless creature means the ability to customize even awful things like a putit into a breather or some such is now possible, so much props to the developer for that addition. Travelling can train speed (as well as being overpowered in terms of how amazing it is for training other skills) but the rate at which speed develops on that is rather small. On the subject of travelling, you should certainly make sure that all of your pets have it. Ultimately though the answer to your questions is basically yes. Because of the addition of Leold, even pets which previously would be considered not viable at all are now, even snails (though I wont recommend it). You just need to GRIND.